Gone In 60 Seconds
by Galux Phoenix
Summary: Gone In 60 seconds BeyBlade style! It’s PG-13 for swearing and references. Basicly Kai’s cousin takes a boost and screws it up. Kai has to finish the boost in 3 days or his cousin dies. R/M, K/OC.
1. Character Listings

How are my peeps??  
  
I thought I might combine two of my favourite things! Bey Blade and Gone In 60 Seconds!!!  
  
I know. It sounds really strange. Just bear with me!  
  
If ANYONE can help me with the rest of the characters and who should be who could you send me a review or e-mail it would be greatly appreciated by me!!  
  
Summary: Gone In 60 seconds BeyBlade style! It's PG-13 for swearing. Basicly Kai's cousin takes a boost and screws it up. Kai has to finish the boost in 3 days or his cousin dies. R/M, K/OC.  
  
GONE IN 60 SECONDS.  
  
GALUX PHOENIX.  
  
Character Listings.  
  
Memphis Raines: Kai Hiwatari.  
  
Kip Raines: ...  
  
Sway: my OC, Steph.  
  
Sphinx: ...  
  
Danny: ...  
  
Auto: Max.  
  
Julie: Emily  
  
The guy who told Memphis about Kip: Kevin  
  
Evil villain: Tala.  
  
Detective no.1: Ray.  
  
Detective no.2: Mariah.  
  
Tumbler: ..  
  
The computer hacking guy: Kenny.  
  
The guy who orders the pizza: Tyson.  
  
Short black guy: Eddie.  
Those are the only ones who are worth any mention. If you can think of any other things that I might need to mention, SEND THEM ALL IN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Galux Phoenix. 


	2. 50 Ladies In 2 Weeks

Ok, I have come out of hiding. This is the first chapter of Gone In 60 Seconds. These are some small changes to the character listings.  
  
In the movie Kip is Memphis' brother, but I changed it to cousin.  
  
Danny: Lee.  
  
Tumbler: Steve.  
  
Sphinx: Bryan.  
  
Kip: Kyo.  
  
He is an OC sent in by Linnian and Lime.  
  
He has two toned brown in the same style as Kai's. he wears all black something similar to Kai's. he acts like Kip.  
  
The carpenter (evil villain): Boris.[ I changed it from Tala.]  
  
Short black dude is called Mirror Man.  
  
The hackers name is Toby according to the script.  
  
The guy who told Memphis about Kip is call Atley.  
  
The guy who orders pizza is call Fped I think. Don't kill me if it's wrong.  
  
Sway: Steph my OC.  
  
She has cropped, short bleached blonde hair. She wears a tight grey top, faded jeans and a grey jacket.  
  
GONE IN 60 SECONDS. Galux Phoenix.  
  
Kevin strode up towards the mini race car circuit, his green hair sway slightly in the breeze.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari. It has been a while." He said looking towards a man with two toned blue hair.  
  
"What Kevin?" he snapped in his usual cold manor.  
  
"It's about Kyo. He took a boost and screwed it." Kevin replied in a low voice.  
  
"Shit!" Kai cursed. "What kind of boost?"  
  
"50 ladies in two weeks."  
  
Kai was silent for a little while. Standing there deep in thought.  
  
"Where is he?" Kai asked finally.  
  
"The car wreakers."  
  
"Take me there."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I said take me there." He replied just above a whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The car ride was in silence. Kevin not daring to break the silence.  
  
"Is Kyo in danger?" Kai finally said.  
  
"I don't know." Kevin replied slowly.  
  
The black car pulled into a lot at a warehouse. The pair moved through the darkness swiftly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is he?" asked Kai menacingly.  
  
"Kyo? Well, he didn't do his job, made me look like an asshole and now has to pay the consequences." Boris smirked evilly.  
  
"Where is he?" Kai asked again his patience stretched to the extreme.  
  
"Out there." Boris stated simply indicating out the window to a car crusher.  
  
Kai looked closer and saw his cousin trapped in a car that about to be crushed.  
  
"Turn it off!" he yelled at Boris.  
  
"You know, hw had street cred. Cousin to the notorious Kai Hiwatari, car boost legend." Boris went on oblivious to Kai.  
  
In one swift movement Kai brought a gun out of his pocket. "Turn it off!" he yelled once more.  
  
Simultaneously three guys around him drew out their guns and pointed them a Kai.  
  
"You have three choices Kai. One, you kill me then they kill you. Two, you accept the job Kyo stuffed, run away, we hunt you down and kill your family. Three, you accept and follow through." Boris stated evenly.  
  
Kai lowered his gun dropping it on the ground.  
  
"Fine. I'll do your boost." Boris signalled for the crusher to be shut off.  
  
He handed Kai a sheet of paper with a list of 50 cars on it. "Those cars at dock 23 be 8 am Friday morning or else." Boris sneered as Kai read over the list.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hoped you all liked it. It's a compressed version of the movie. If it wasn't there'd be a million chapters for me to write.  
  
Please review for me. it means a lot to me.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
V PRESS IT!! V 


	3. Recruiting

Hi everybody! I hope you had a good Easter and stuff.  
  
The story will get better in later chapters. The pairings might develop too.  
  
This chapter goes out to Galux Kitty as one of her birthday presents.  
  
GONE IN 60 SECONDS.  
  
RECRUTING.  
  
CHAPTER 2.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
Kai walked into the car workshop. Looking around one of his eyebrows rose. He walked up to one of the guys working on a car.  
  
"Hey, where's Max?" the guy pause for a moment before answering.  
  
"He's over there." He jerked his thumb to his left.  
  
Kai nodded in thanks and strode up to a blonde man working on painting a design on a old car. A woman was leaning over him, her orange hair sometimes falling in her face.  
  
"It's been a while Max." Kai said coolly as he approached.  
  
Max looked up his eyes widening slightly.  
  
"Hi Kai! What have you been doing in the last 6 years?" he said full of energy. "You've met my wife Emily." He gestured to the woman with bright orange hair and glasses next to him.  
  
"Hi Emily. Not a lot. What did you do with the old chop-shop?" Kai asked looking around again.  
  
"The chop-shop? I decided that killing cars wasn't that great. So I started reviving them instead. Why are you hear now?" He replied some of his happiness gone.  
  
"Well, the reason I came was Kyo." Kai said going straight to the point. "He took a job and it went wrong. Now I have to finish it for him."  
  
"How many in your crew?"  
  
"One, I was hoping you would make it two." He stared firmly.  
  
"...." Max stood there in silence thinking it over.  
  
"What type of boost? When?" he said finally.  
  
"50 ladies. Friday 8am. Are you in?"  
  
"Yes. We need to round up some of the old gang." He stated in a firm voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai and Max sat at desks opposite to each other going through lists of people and numbers.  
  
Kai dialled a number.  
  
"Hello? Lee?"  
  
"yeah. Who is this?"  
  
"Kai. I need you to come out of boosting retirement." Kais stated over the phone.  
  
"Sure. Why?"  
  
"I have to finish a job for Kyo." He shrugged.  
  
"Ok. I'll do it then." They both hung up. Kai ticked off the name before moving on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Max on the other hand didn't have that much luck.  
  
He dialled a number from the sheet of paper in front of him.  
  
"Hi. Can I talk to Freddy Fish?"  
  
"Freddy's sleeping with the fishes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The dude is dead."  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
"I don't know why anyone would want to talk to him. Bye." The guy on the other end hung up.  
  
Max sighed before moving on again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a few hours Kai and Max stopped for a while.  
  
Kai showed Max the last two names that were left on his list.  
  
Bryan.  
  
Steph.  
  
"Not those two!" max exclaimed.  
  
"They're the only ones left Max. I might as well give them a try." Kai sighed picking the phone up again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will they accept Kai's offer???? I dunno haven't thought ahead that far. I hoped you liked that chappie.  
  
Galux Phoenix. 


	4. Will You Help Me?

I'm going to skip the author's notes in today's chappie. Oh yeah, Kai is a bit OOC in this chappie so you don't have to rub it in.  
  
GONE IN 60 SECONDS.  
  
CHAPTER 3.  
  
GALUX PHOENIX.  
  
Kai sighed as he picked up the phone. He quickly dialled one of the last two numbers on the sheet in front of him.  
  
He tensed up slightly as the phone on the other end rang a few times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile of the other end of the phone line, two men were having a small argument.  
  
"You tell him!" one of the men said loudly.  
  
"No! You do it! How is a guy who doesn't speak answer a phone call?!" the other man replied.  
  
"It's YOUR job!" the first insisted.  
  
"Ok, fine." The second man grumbled opening a door just enough to call out: "Bryan! There's a phone call for you!"  
  
On the other side of the door, a man stood in a morgue like room, he was wearing a white coat and rubber gloves. His lavender hair rustled slightly as he moved towards the phone. He picked it up with his left hand.  
  
"Hello? Bryan? Press a button if it's you." Kai asked on the other end of the line.  
  
Bryan tilted his head to the side slightly before shrugging and pressing a button.  
  
"Ok, good. I really need your help on this one. So listen up ." Kai continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai walked through a large mechanical workshops, cars littered the floor space many being worked on by mechanics. He approached a car towards the back wall.  
  
"Sounds like the ribbon is broken." He said simply to the woman who was working underneath the car.  
  
"What do you want Kai?" she replied coldly. Pulling herself out from under the car the change spanners.  
  
"I need your help Steph." He replied.  
  
"Well I don't want to give it to you." She cut in her coldness still there.  
  
"Please Steph. This is an emergency." He pleaded a hint of urgency in his voice. (O_O that's really OOC!!)  
  
"What time is it?" she asked with slightly less coldness lacing her voice.  
  
"About 5. Why?"  
  
"Shit!" she cursed under her breath. "I have to get to work."  
  
"You are at work." Kai stated simply.  
  
"I have two jobs. I discovered you have to work twice as hard if it's honest." She replied rolling out from under the car. She stood up and took a swig from a drink bottle by the car.  
  
She strode out of the workshop leaving Kai behind eyes widened slightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The music was still pumping in the slightly grimy and dimly lit bar. Steph stood behind a bar along a wall serving people the drinks they ordered.  
  
"Please help me on this one?" Kai asked searching her eyes for a weakness he could use against her.  
  
"What do you need my help for anyway?" she asked ignoring his question.  
  
"Kyo took a boost. And he sort of totally screwed it up."  
  
"Shit!" Steph cursed under her breath. "So you need my help to fix this problem of his?"  
  
"Yes. Well, will you help out an old friend?" Kai asked again.  
  
"I'll think about it. No promises."  
  
"Promises are made to be broken anyway."  
  
A small smile spread over Kai's lips and he nodded once before turning and heading for the door. He paused a few metres away and turned around.  
  
"You know where to find me." then he turned and disappeared into shadow once more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai walked into the parking lot behind the bar. He pulled his jacket around him in the cold night air. He shivered slightly as a gust of wind picked up.  
  
"You just had to accept that job didn't you?" a voice called out coldly through the dark night air. Kai spun on his heel. Hi crimson eyes narrowing in the darkness as the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows they hid in.  
  
"What the fuck do you want Tala?" Kai growled coldness etched over his features.  
  
"I want to show you not to mess with jobs that should have been given to me." in cold fury Tala through a punch a Kai's face. Kai dodged it swiftly before he was held back by Ian and Spencer.  
  
Tala continued to through punches at Kai who couldn't really dodge them properly due to his restrainers.  
  
**SMASH!!!** The sound of glass shattering reached the four men's ears. They all looked over to the back of the small car park. A man about their age stood next to a car with it's side window smashed in to smithereens.  
  
"HEY!!! That's my car you idiot!!!" Tala yelled at the guy next to the car. The man stepped out of the shadows, his light lavender hair falling over his eyes slightly.  
  
"Bryan!" Kai exclaimed. His eyes widening slightly.  
  
Bryan nodded once to Kai before he lit the end of a rag that was hanging for the gas tank of Tala's car. An evil smirk formed on Kai's lips as the car turned into a giant fireball complete with flames streaking a few metres high into the air.  
  
"Thanks for that. I owe you one," said Kai patting Bryan on the back as he rearranged his shirt.  
  
"So that means your going to help me?" Kai asked.  
  
Bryan gave him a look that said 'If I wasn't going to help you, why the fuck would I be here?'. The two walking off into the darkness surrounding the car park, Tala and his gang long gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HA! I have finally done another chapter! I really hope you like it. If you don't you can shove it up your arse!  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Everything I want This was uploaded by t...

"Yippee Kaiyay Mother-fucker." My fave line from Die Hard!  
  
Kai: she is waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy off her nut.  
  
I resent that.  
  
Kai: sure you do.  
  
Baka.  
  
GONE IN 60 SECONDS.  
  
Everything I want.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
It was morning and Kai, Max, Emily, Lee and Bryan were sitting in a warehouse looking over the list of cars Kai had been given.  
  
"Holy crap," Lee muttered. "Looks like we got to go get Eleanor."  
  
Kai nodded grimly. Eleanor was the one car he couldn't steal without problems.  
  
A knocking was heard towards to entrance of the warehouse. A few moments later Kyo strolled in, his two toned brown hair sticking up slightly in a messy way.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Kyo?" Kai asked standing up one hand still on the table they were sitting around. Eddie, Tyson, Kenny and Steve stood behind Kyo looking as if they expected something.  
  
"I just came to help out." Kyo shrugged.  
  
"You idiot! I told you to stay where you were! Do you listen to anything I say?" Kai retorted.  
  
"Why are you calling me an idiot? It got boring and I do listen to stuff you say." Kyo snapped at his cousin.  
  
"I don't agree with it, but we could use the extra help. Who are your little friends and what can they do?" Kai said slowly, as if he was debating the options he had.  
  
Kyo scowled slightly but shrugged it off. "Eddie here has all sorts of gizmos you old farts probably never heard off." He said indicating Eddie of his shoulder.  
  
"I resent that!" Lee grumbled.  
  
"Steve can drive anything with wheels, and some things without. Tyson can order pizza like no-one else I know." Kyo said indicating a solid built guy with green hair and another shorter guy with navy hair and a backwards baseball cap.  
  
"Hey!" Tyson objected.  
  
"It's true dude." Eddie put in. a few of the others nodded.  
  
Tyson sighed, "People got to eat don't they?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Kenny here can hack into anything imaginable." Kyo finished looking at his cousin expectantly. Kai nodded once face set in a cold mask.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Outside of the warehouse a motorbike engine roared into hearing range. Kai and Lee looked at each other, they both knew what it meant. Steph.  
  
Kai stood up and walked out the door soon to be followed by the others. The fancy, red, Italian bike pulled up a few metres away from them. Steph dismounted the bike and took off the red helmet she wore.  
  
"No questions, I'm here of Kyo." Steph said unemotionally to Kai as they walked back into the warehouse.  
  
"I understand that." He replied to her his voice equally unemotional.  
  
The group spent the next few hours working on where each car was located, who should steal it and how to go about getting it. Max had written up the number plate and model of each car on a small-ish blackboard and Kai was writing a girls name next to each of them.  
  
"Dude, what's with all the girls names?" asked Eddie raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, if you're talking over the radio and you say Lisa, Danielle or Alice and someone is listening in they won't know what your talking about." Kai replied.  
  
"Smart."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Outside the warehouse sat a dark blue BMW strategically parked to get the best possible view of the door that had been left slightly ajar. Ray sat in the driver's seat with a pair of binoculars trained on the door.  
  
"Ok Mariah, we have here Kai Hiwatari, his cousin Kyo, Lee {AN: I don't got a last name for him.} , Bryan, Max, a few kids I don't know and. holy shit. Steph Jackson is there, too. I never thought she'd get back in the boosting business after Kai left." Ray muttered under his breath.  
  
"What's the connection between this Steph girl and Kai?" Mariah asked looking over Ray's shoulder at the door.  
  
"They were both in the business and were an item, Kyo admired Kai and wanted to get in as well. This caused Kai to retire early hoping Kyo would stay out of boosting, he was wrong. After Kai retired he moved to the other side of town. Steph also retired, I don't know what happened to her after that. I think she took Kai retiring a bit too personally." Ray answered his pink haired companion.  
  
"I would too if you just took off and left me like that, Ray" she said in a soft tone entwining a few of his bangs between her elegant fingers.  
  
"Why would I want to leave? I have everything I want right here." He replied his voice just as soft.  
  
He leaned over a pressed a light kiss to her lips. Mariah responded by leaning into it deepening the kiss as she did so. One of his hands cupped the side of her face as they drew apart, with that he started to caress her cheek. He whispered softly into her ear, "You are everything I want."  
  
A shiver went down Mariah's spine as he said this. She always knew she wanted to be his, but she never thought he felt the same way. "Ray, I have wanted you to say that for so goddamned long." She replied bringing her lips to his once more. {AN: O.O}  
  
~Galux Kitty has taken over this story momentarily and says ^______^ to the ReiMao moment~  
  
{A.N: Seriously, she did take over my fic. I let her read it at school, and what does she do? Takes it over!}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I still don't see why we shouldn't spread it out over the three nights." Kyo said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Because, if we spread it out and play shadow games like you want, the cops will be on to us as soon as the first cars get reported. If we do it in one hit when the first ones are reported the cars will already be on the boat." Kai replied coldly. Lee and Max nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Fine. We'll do it your way." Kyo grumbled to no-one specifically.  
  
"Tomorrow night we go out and scout each of the cars on the list. I want every single one of these cars found. Kenny start hacking. Get into the DMV. I want locations on the thirty cars we don't already have. Lee you get down there tomorrow morning and get this list of twenty cars. I want to all go and get some sleep now. Get back here at seven tomorrow night." Kai ordered. The other nodded at him and went their separate ways.  
  
"Steph?" Kai asked as she was about to walk out the door to follow the others.  
  
"Hmm?" said murmured turning around.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I left." Steph looked at him her eyes softer than they had been before.  
  
"It's ok, Kai. I understand why you left." She replied to him before leaving the room and getting on to her bike and riding off towards her place.  
  
Kai followed her out and watched as her bike speed of down the road. Kai sighed, he was so glad to finally be able to say that to her out loud.  
  
"I still love you, Steph. You know I always will." he said to no-one as he got in to his car and drove home.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Wow. **wipes tear from eye** that was mushy. First R/M then K/S. I've mushed myself out right about now.  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'd really like it if you did review it for me.  
  
Press it. V V. 


End file.
